Onyx
by OursondEtoiles
Summary: TW viol et pédophilie. Haizaki. Je suis fatigué.
1. Onyx.

[TW Viol et pédophilie]

Tout tanguait autour de lui. Les couleurs de la salle, les gens, le reste. Tout tourbillonnait, sans qu'il ne puisse poser son regard sur quelque chose de concret. Ses amis étaient sûrement parti et lui avait voulu noyer sa fatigue dans la musique trop forte, qui tambourinait dans ses oreilles, jusqu'à lui percer les tympans.

Il ne réagit pas, son corps paralysé par la drogue et l'alcool, quand un homme posa une main sur son épaule pour le guider jusqu'aux toilettes. Il ne réagit pas, quand l'homme le poussa à terre et que sa tête percuta le carrelage glacé et sale de la pièce. Il ne réagit pas, quand l'homme rit et parla de mots incompréhensibles pour Haizaki près de lui. Il ne réagit pas, quand il entendit le pantalon glisser sur les jambes de l'homme en même temps que la ceinture claqua sur le sol. Il ne réagit pas quand les mains de l'inconnu parcoururent son corps, ses lèvres son cou, son torse contre le sien.

Haizaki n'avait pas la force de réagir, autre que ce « non » murmuré assez fort pour que l'autre l'entende sans qu'il ne le relève. Ces cheveux aux dégradés de rouge, ce regard d'onyx, cette boucle d'oreille placée sur la gauche, il ne l'oubliera jamais. Cette silhouette hantera ses pensées, ses cauchemars, ses crises d'angoisses. Quand il sera seul, le soir, il pensera à cet homme qui le touchait. Quand il sera dans le métro, dans la rue, avec ses coéquipiers, ses amis, il le verra à chaque coin de rue.

Cette l'homme qui l'a violé, ce soir-là.

[…]

Il y a eu des jours, des semaines, peut-être des mois ou des années ; Haizaki ne comptait plus les heures qui passaient. Il avait vu des psys, avait parlé à ses amis. Il avait quitté l'équipe, parce que la chevelure de Tatsuya et le regard de Gouenji lui rappelait trop cette soirée-là.

Quand il a parlé, il avait eu toutes les réactions possibles ; de la pitié au soutient, de la colère à l'abandon. Bon nombre de gens étaient partis, le traitant de menteur ou d'imposteur – il les avait hait un instant, avant de se dire que c'était sa faute. Bon nombre de gens avaient dit qu'ils retrouveraient ce type pour le buter – ça ne l'avait pas aidé. Bon nombre de gens ne savaient pas quoi dire, récompensant ses paroles par des câlins qui se voulaient réconfortants – ça lui rappelait à quel point il était faible.

Quand il y repensait, c'étaient les mêmes pensées ; en boucle. Il l'avait mérité, il aurait dû faire plus attention. Peut-être même qu'il en voulait plus, au fond. Qu'il se faisait passer pour une victime, alors qu'il n'en était pas une. Peut-être que les flics avaient raison, et qu'il était juste un pédé qui devrait mourir. Inlassablement, elles revenaient. Elles jouaient dans son esprit pour faire taire son cœur et tout ce qu'il ressentait. C'était une descente aux Enfers sans accroche pour se rattraper.

Parce qu'au fond, il y avait tout ce dégoût, toute cette haine. Il avait envie de hurler, de s'arracher la peau et les cheveux, de se laver des heures durant dans une tentative vaine de faire disparaître les caresses fantômes sur son corps. Il avait envie de se dresser contre le monde pour faire entendre sa voix et toutes celles des autres victimes, tout en ayant l'envie de crever dans sa baignoire sans laisser une trace de son existence. Tous ces sentiments étaient vertigineux.

Depuis l'évènement, il n'avait pas eu de relations amoureuses. Des relations sexuelles, oui – des centaines, sûrement. Des coups d'un soir, jamais le même, pour oublier le temps d'une nuit. Mais il n'arrivait pas, plus à faire confiance aux gens. Il avait même rompu avec Mizukamiya sans donner aucune nouvelle après ça. Il s'était hait pour ça – mais c'était pour le mieux. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, pas lui faire endurer ça. Il n'était pas une victime dans tout ça. Il faisait juste endurer aux autres le fait qu'il avait été abusé. Il était juste une erreur, un maillon faible. Il devait mourir, ne plus exister, ne plus… Ne plus être là, à ressasser tout ça.

Son ventre se tordait encore et encore jusqu'à l'étouffer, lui donner envie de vomir, d'extirper ses tripes pour les laisser pourrir par terre.

Il se laissa tomber sur le carrelage, le visage collé contre le sol pour calmer sa tête qui devenait lourde, encore plus lourde, toujours plus lourde. Il ne savait plus quoi faire ; et ça durait depuis trop longtemps.

[…]

Au début, il y avait eu des souvenirs des lumières, des cauchemars de regard d'onyx, des flash-backs de corps qui dansent, abandonnés à l'heure nocturne. Puis il y avait eu autre chose ; il y avait eu son corps d'enfant, ses cheveux courts, et un autre homme, bien plus âgé. Il s'était dit que ce n'était que son cerveau qui imaginait des choses idiotes, sans s'y attarder. Mais c'était devenu plus insistant, plus lancinant. Ça avait accaparé toutes ses pensées, toutes ses angoisses. L'envie de mourir était devenu bien plus féroce, aussi. Chaque battement de cœur hurlait qu'il voulait s'arrêter et trouver le repos éternel.

Il avait compris et il avait pleuré.

Tout comme il a pleuré sur les témoignages qu'il avait trouvé, pour ne plus se retrouver seul. Il était brisé et fatigué. Chaque jour était devenu de plus en plus difficile à endurer. C'était devenu de plus en plus compliqué pour survivre. Chaque geste, soupir, murmure, lui rappelait sans cesse ses traumatismes.

Pourtant, il avait essayé d'arrêter d'y penser. De tourner la page, d'être moins torturé. Il avait essayé, tenté, s'était rétamé et relevé avec le peu de force qu'il avait. Mais dès qu'il arrivait à construire une cabane instable, le moindre coup de vent venait tout faire effondrer et il devait recommencer, malgré les cicatrices visibles et invisibles. Il pouvait tout tenter, tout refaire ; il n'avait plus espoir, alors ça ne servait à rien. Les jours passaient, sans le laisser respirer. Il ne dormait plus, tremblait sans cesse, détestait un peu plus le monde. Il ne sortait plus, ne parlait plus à personne depuis qu'il avait vécu et compris. Depuis qu'il avait mit les mots pédophilie et viols sur ses traumatismes. Il aimerait tellement prendre une nouvelle bouffée d'air, d'à nouveau voir le soleil plutôt que les ténèbres qui l'habitaient. Il aimerait tellement rappeler Mizukamiya, l'aimer de nouveau, le prendre dans ses bras pour pleurer dans ses bras et goûter ses lèvres encore et encore.

Mais ce soir-là, sans drogue et sans alcool, tout se teinta de malheur et il oublia définitivement.

[...]

NdA dans la prochaine partie.


	2. NdA.

Je vais parler de trucs pas joyeux. Je vais parler avec des mots fatigués et plein de haine.

Je vais parler avec de la colère féroce au fond du coeur d'apprendre que Polanski a été nommé aux Cesar et qu'il en a gagné un. Je suis fatigué. Parce que c'est un pédophile violeur. Que c'est fatiguant. Que j'en ai marre, de me battre.

Parce que je suis moi-même une victime. Je veux le hurler au monde entier, pour qu'on m'écoute. Je ne veux pas avoir de pitié ou quoique ce soit. Je veux juste qu'on m'écoute. Qu'on entende ma voix et celle de toutes les autres victimes. Je veux qu'on arrête de donner la parole aux violeurs à la télé, à la radio, plutôt que celles des victimes. Je continuerai à me battre même si je ne me suis pas encore relevé. Pour nous et pour tous-tes les autres. Parce qu'on mérite d'être défendus, parce qu'on mérite que la justice fasse son droit. Parce que tout ça n'aurait jamais dû exister. Que nos non soient définitifs. Que dormir n'est pas synonyme de frayeur. Qu'on devrait se balader où on veut, dans n'importe qu'elle tenue, avec qui on veut sans voir peur à chaque coin de rue. Qu'on devrait pouvoir vivre sans cette peur au ventre.

Cet OS est là, parce que suis fatigué et brisé. Parce que je suis Haizaki. Parce que j'ai les mêmes traumatismes, vécu différemment et pas au même âge - j'étais bien plus jeune. Mes mots sont maladroits et glissants, et c'est normal.

Je n'ai rien à dire de plus.

Mais à toutes les victimes,

Vous n'êtes pas seul-es.

On se soutiendra et vos voix seront entendues, un jour.

Moi, je vous aime. Vous êtes fort-es et magnifiques. Merci d'être encore en vie et je suis fier de vous.

NevenBoreale.


End file.
